Generally, power tools have several advantages over manual hand tools. For example, power tools typically provide significant savings in time and effort as well as improved precision when compared to manual hand tools. Furthermore, actuation of the power tool typically requires minimal manual input effort (i.e. depressing a trigger). As a result, power tools often can be used from awkward positions and in hard-to-reach areas without loss of range of motion or effectiveness of the tool. Because of these advantages, the popularity of power tools has increased among both professional and novice craftsmen.
While these advantages are significant, there are drawbacks associated with the use of power tools. As is commonly understood, when operating a power tool, the operator grips the handle of the power tool and actuates a switch mechanism to "turn on" or engage the power tool. By actuating the switch mechanism, the electric motor disposed within the power tool housing is energized. One of the drawbacks associated with power tools is that the working material and the electric power tool typically vibrate during use. This vibration can cause the operator to loose his grip on the power tool during operation requiring frequent readjustments of the hand on the tool handle. Perhaps more significantly, the vibration associated with power tools can cause the operator to experience muscle fatigue during operation. Typically, the amount of vibration varies with respect to the size of the power tool.
Another drawback associated with power tools relates to the fact that many existing power tools include a housing that is typically made from a hard, rigid material to allow the tool to withstand the rigors associated with its use. As a result, it is often difficult for the operator to maintain a firm grip on the handle of the hard, rigid housing during operation.
Several improvements to power tool handles have been developed to address these drawbacks. For example, some existing power tools provide a single gripping zone along the power tool handle to ease the vibrational forces associated with the use of the tool and to provide a more suitable gripping surface along the handle. Alternatively, other existing power tool handles provide gripping zones that completely surround and cover the handle of the power tool. Still yet, other existing power tool handles provide gripping zones that cover substantially the entire rear portion of the handle of the power tool so as to engage the webbing of the operator's hand.
However, there are several shortcoming with existing gripping arrangements. For example, because some existing gripping arrangements completely surround the handle of the power tool, it is often difficult for the operator to adjust his hand on the handle without completely removing and replacing the hand on the power tool handle. Furthermore, existing gripping arrangements fail to conform to the contour of the tool handle and, hence, the shape of the operator's hand. As a result, many existing gripping arrangements fail to provide the operator with an efficient frictional gripping arrangement when operating the power tool.
Improvements in the handles and the arrangement of gripping zones on power tool handles are sought.